Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{8}{5x + 6} \times \dfrac{8x}{7}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ 8 \times 8x } { (5x + 6) \times 7}$ $k = \dfrac{64x}{35x + 42}$